


Good Enough

by gay_as_heck



Series: TWD Femslash Fanmix Ficlets [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Flirting, I know this is a weird pairing but I don't care, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be there for you<br/>I’ll show you why<br/>You’re so much than good enough (<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjKPJbtghvs">x</a><a>)</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

There was a knock at the there, and Jessie dried her eyes before walking to the front door, her hands shaking as she opened it. A gray-haired woman stood there, holding a plate in her hands. Before Jessie could ask her who she was, she was pushed aside by Sam, who rushed to hug the woman tightly. Her eyes softened as she patted Sam’s head, handing the plate to him (which on closer inspection contained cookies), and told him to share with his brother.

“I was going to give them to you,” the woman said as Sam ran off, “but Sam beat you to them.“

Jessie smiled. “All the better. I don’t need the calories.” She reached a hand out. “Jessie.”

“Carol,” the other woman grasped her hand,  shaking it once before dropping it.

“I was also coming over to ask if you needed help with anything,” Carol added. “After, well, you know.”

Jessie nodded slowly. “I’d like some help, yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“If I minded,” Carol smiled wryly, “I wouldn’t have offered my services.”

“Right,” Jessie blushed, stepping back. “Come on in.”

She stared at Carol as she walked in, eyes tracing the contours of her body. It’d been so long since she’d thought of anyone in that way, longer still since that person had been a woman. But there was something about Carol that drew her eye. Maybe it was the way her thin frame seemed to radiate strength, or the way her hips swayed confidently, or the way her entire face had softened when she saw Sam. Either way, Jessie found herself standing closer to her than was proper, but luckily Carol didn’t seem to mind.

She sat down on the couch and gestured for Carol to do the same. She took a deep breath and whispered, “I actually just kind of wanted someone to talk to. I-I don’t know what to do, I didn’t expect this all to go so fast, and I’m just so confused.”

She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed at having let everything out in front of this woman who didn’t even know her, probably didn’t care about her at all.

She felt the couch shift as Carol sat next to her, putting her arm around her shoulder.

“I know what you’re going through,” Carol murmured, rubbing her shoulder with her thumb soothingly. “And believe me, it does get better.”

Jessie took a shallow, shaky breath as she leaned into her, calmed by the sound of her breathing.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Jessie closing her eyes slowly as Carol slowed the motion of her hand.

“I should go,” she whispered as she stood, smiling apologetically as she patted Jessie’s shoulder.

“It’s fine,” Jessie said quickly, “but uh, you’re welcome to come back whenever you want. You know, to bring Sam cookies.”

Carol smiled. “I’ll make sure to do that.”

She walked out of the door, and Jessie watched her, smiling, as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [TWD Femslash Fanmix](http://twdfemslash.tumblr.com/post/117435988823/listen-on-8tracks-read-8-femslash-fics).


End file.
